


Better

by CompactDisc



Series: Aftermath [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompactDisc/pseuds/CompactDisc
Summary: Things are better, aren't they?---Roman is struggling post SVS redux. Things aren't just magically going back to normal.. which is fine! Things are better now, after all! Right?..
Series: Aftermath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008288
Kudos: 25





	Better

**Warnings: Food mention (and mention of not eating), guilt, lying to yourself, brief weapon/injury mention**

**\---**

Things had been going better.

Sure, Roman hadn't spoken to Patton for weeks now, ducking his head down and scurrying past him in the hallways. He doesn't stop when the moral side calls his name or reaches out, just barely touching the back of his hand. He doesn't stop when he hears the hurt in his once-freinds voice as he flinches away. He walks faster still.

Things had been going better.

Maybe he hadn't had the nerve to look Janus in the eye, to stand in the same room as him, as much as he wanted to appologize. He didn't want an appology, either. He was fine leaving the room whenever the other walked in. Fine going quiet at a moment's notice, dropping a conversation just because Janus had decided to add his point.

Things had been going better.

Yeah, Logan hadn't left his room since the whole fiasco. Roman wasn't worried about him, didn't have to fight his stomach filling with guilt every time he walks by the door to see whatever food Patton had left him for the day sitting untouched. He isn't even worried when that food had been Crofters.

Things had been going better.

So what if he couldn't really talk to Virgil about the things bothering him? He was content just seeing the other happy, noting the occasional sparkle of purple eyeshadow, ignoring a twisting in his gut that certainly wasn't there watching someone else be so joyful.

Things had been going better.

Maybe he hasn't heard from his brother for longer than before. He absolutely doesn't miss the surprise visits, of course. He doesn't miss the cackles of pure joy that always came right after he'd been nailed in the head with the Duke's morning star, the playful rivalry where deep down neither wanted to see the other hurt. He doesn't care that Remus must feel so alone without Janus around, he doesn't ache when his brother isn't in any of his usual hiding spots. He doesn't mind.

Things had been going better.

Hadn't they?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I have a Roceit sequel to this that will be up today as well. If there are any other ships you'd like to see from this, let me know!


End file.
